Young Leaves
by NeoX7
Summary: Several years have passed since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. The young shinobi who fought in that war have all gone down in history as the Golden Generation, the greatest shinobi generation to ever exist. Now, a new generation of have to prepare to face a mysterious threat that aims for their village.
1. The Next Generation

I do not own anything.

* * *

A 21 year-old Sakura watched tranquilly, with a smile on her face, as her children tried for the first time in their lives to walk. It was nighttime already and her husband thought it might be a good idea for them to leave to village for a bit and relax nearby the lake in the forest. He was clearly right. The night was beautiful, and the full moon was casting a great light, illuminating the darkness.

Sakura was quickly brought out of her train of thought when she noticed her son lose balance and fall on the floor. He soon began crying, something that Sakura could never cease to find adorable. He was identical to his father, with that spiky blond hair of his. The only thing, in fact, that Sakura could find resembling her, were his green eyes. When Sakura first saw him, she immediately decided that it must be one of her husband's family traits that all boys look like copies of their fathers. Her daughter, who was right now helping her little twin brother stand up, was a different story. She rarely cried and was very similar to her mother, having inherited her pink hair, in a slightly darker shade, but had her father's eyes. She had always imagined one day her life being like this as a child, filled with happiness, having her own children, though at the time she never would have thought of the possibility of that boy ending up being her husband.

Sakura's head suddenly jerked up, feeling an unfamiliar presence around her. Her husband had gone to back to the village for a quick second to get something he said he had forgotten.

Her worries were confirmed when a pillar of red light appeared, rushing towards, the ground crumbling around it. Sakura quickly grabbed her children and began to run, only to end up tripping.

As the pillar of light slowly approached, Sakura shifted her body to protect her kids, but saw what appeared to be the silhouette of a golden fox appear in front of her at the last second, and a moment later became a golden man, his right fist brought back, and then swung his fist forward, punching the wave, dissipating the attack.

"Thank you, Naruto." Sakura said, happy to see her husband had returned.

Naruto looked back at her and nodded.

"Are the kids okay?" Naruto asked.

Sakura quickly checked their children, searching for any injuries.

"None, they're fine." Sakura said.

Naruto allowed a smile to appear on his face, a wave of relief passing through him. It was, however, soon gone when heard the voice of the man who had attacked his wife and children.

"I wouldn't expect any less from the Rokudaime Hokage and savior of the Shinobi World." The hooded figure said. "So I finally get to meet the legendary Uzumaki Naruto."

"…Stay away from my family." Naruto said, glaring at the man. He didn't care who this guy was; he already despised him for targeting his family.

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to make me."

Naruto eyes narrowed dangerously.

Naruto heard his son call out for him and he could see from the corner of his eye his daughter holding out her hand for him. He would finish this quick before the man in front of him could target Sakura or his children again.

He dashed at the man, appearing a split second later in front of him, and swung his fist forward. What he didn´t expect, however, was for the man to dodge his attack. He was the fastest shinobi alive, and he was in Bijuu Mode, in which he was faster than even the Yondaime Raikage or his dad. This guy wasn't your average shinobi.

"_Looks like this won't be as easy as I thought._" Naruto thought.

Naruto quickly recomposed his footing to face his enemy, and ducked to dodge the enemy's attack. He tried to kick the man, who tilted his head back, avoiding the kick, and then brought out his hand, blocking Naruto's punch, causing his eye's to widen.

"…Who are you…?" Naruto asked. That punch would've at least lightly broken a man's hand.

"A man who needs you out of his way." The hooded figure replied as a red beam appeared in his hand.

Naruto quickly retreated his right hand brought forward his left to block the attack. The attack had even caused his hand to tremble a bit. But he quickly recomposed himself and tried once again to kick the man, who was again able to dodge, but was finally hit in the face with Naruto's next punch. What surprised Naruto was that the man didn't even stumble. Instead he held Naruto's hand in place and then placed his hand in front of Naruto's stomach, that red beam appearing once again. Naruto was stuck; he couldn't dodge the attack. Not because he was fast enough, but because his family was right behind him. He braced himself for the attack, which caused him to skid back several meters, all the way to his family.

"Sakura-chan, take the kids, and get back to the village." Naruto said.

"No way! I'm not leaving you here alone!" Sakura replied.

"This is not up for discussion!" Naruto said.

"Exactly, and that's why I said I'm not leaving!"

"Dammit!" Naruto said as he formed two chakra arms that started forming a black sphere in his hands.

The hooded figure began to form his own condensed sphere o red light in his hand.

"Yorunohoshi Naku!" The figure said as he charged at Naruto

"Bijuu Rasengan!" Naruto dashed at the man, his attack ready.

The two jutsus collided at the center, battling for dominance, while Naruto's two kids stared at their father's back in amazement.

(12 years later)

"Come on, please!" Naruto said.

"No…way." Shizune said.

"But my kids are gonna be graduating the Academy today, can you please just do the paper work for me this one time!" Naruto begged.

"Hey, I signed up for assistant, you're the one that wanted to be Hokage." Shizune replied.

Tonton nodded his head in agreement.

"You're not helping, Tonton." Naruto said. "Please Shizune-neechan, please."

"*Sigh*, fine, but just because it's Minato and Kushina's graduation day." Shizune said.

"Thanks! I owe you another one! Feel free to go to Ichiraku after this, my treat, so eat as much ramen as you like." Naruto said as he just out the window, his red cloak with black flame patterns on the bottom flowing behind, the words "Rokudaime Hokage" seen briefly before her Hokage disappeared.

"He's as lazy as Tsunade-sama was." Shizune said with a small smile.

(At the Academy)

"Alright, class, this is our last class together before you take your graduation test." Tenten said as she entered the classroom. "Today we'll do a quick revision on the last topic we studied. The Fourth Shinobi World War."

"Not this again." Minato said as he crossed his arms and laid down his head on the table.

"I don't see what you're complaining about. At least it's not a new subject." His sister told him.

"But I already heard this so many times that I know it by heart." Minato whined.

"The only topic you ever studied…And that you ever got a score higher than 20." Kushina mocked.

"Shut up. Not everyone is a super gifted nerd like you." Minato said.

"Alright now who can tell me what happened in the Fourth War." Tenten asked.

A girl with blue eyes and crimson hair, tied into a ponytail, raised her hand eagerly, ready to answer.

"Yes, Harume-san, can you answer?"

"The Fourth Shinobi World War, also known as the Final War, was the war between the 5 Great Nation and Akatsuki in order to protect the two final Jinchuurikis, Uzumaki Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage and Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and Killer Bee, the Hachibi Jinchuuriki and the Yondaime Raikage's younger brother, to prevent the Juubi from being revived. It was a devastating war, which resulted in more than half of the population of the Shinobi World being wiped out. The Juubi was, however, temporarily revived, along with the leader of Akatsuki, Uchiha Madara. The war had the deaths of many significant and legendary shinobi, including that the previous Ino-Shika-Cho generation, Kakashi of the Sharingan, Might Gai, the greatest prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Neji, Killer Bee, the Godaime Hokage, the Yondaime Raikage, the Sandaime Tsuchikage, the leader of the Samurai Country, Mifune, and the hero and villain of the Shinobi World, Uchiha Obito, who in the last second, stopped Madara by sacrificing his life to seal him in the Shiki Fuujin. The Hebi Sennin, Orochimaru, also died during this war after being defeated by Uzumaki Naruto after the former took possession of Uchiha Madara's body and absorbed the Juubi. His army of Curse Sealed minions was also defeated thanks to the aid of his former apprentice, Kabuto, who revived all the previous Kage and shinobi of two generations ago. It was also during this war that the Golden Generation, the greatest generation of shinobi to have ever existed, gained prominence, as well as the formation of the Neo Densetsu no Sannin, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. The Juubi was successfully sealed by the Shinobi Alliance and the Shinobi World gained three new Kages; Uzumaki Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage, Darui, the Godaime Raikage, and the Yondaime Tsuchikage, Kitsuchi, as well as a new leader for the Land of Iron, Okisuke."

"Well done, Harume-san. You really are the smartest person of your class." Tenten complimented.

Harume smiled, satisfied, before sitting back down.

"_Harume-chan…_" Minato thought, staring at the girl with a goofy smile on his face.

"Minato, you're drooling again." Kushina said.

"No I'm not!" Minato responded as he wiped his mouth.

"You're right, it was during this war that the Golden Generation gained prominence, and that the original Bijuu, the Juubi, gained back power." Tenten said. "But that was all stopped by our Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, the Savior of the Shinobi World." Tenten said. "Many people died so that he, and everyone else, could get where they are today. And someday, your parents will entrust you to surpass them."

Tenten then placed her hands on the table and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Okay, class, since there's nothing more for me to teach you, I'll go get Iruka-sensei, in the meantime, no pranks. Understood, Kushina, Minato?" Tenten asked, glaring her eyes at the two.

"Of course!" Kushina said.

"Wouldn't dream of it, sensei." Minato replied with a grin.

Tenten narrowed her eyes at the two, before sighing. There was no handling those two. She then left to get her former teacher.

"Alright, I'm finally gonna be a shinobi, and I'm one step closer to becoming Hokage!" Minato proclaimed loudly, causing the whole class to turn and look at him.

"Keep it down, some people are trying to sleep here." A girl with dark hair, tied into a spiky ponytail, said.

"It's not my fault if you're lazy all the time, Shikane." Minato replied.

"No, but it's your fault for being noisy and waking me up."

"Besides, you shouldn't go around saying stuff like that when I'm gonna become Hokage." A boy with wild brown hair and crimson markings on his cheeks said.

"As if, Kamu!" Minato said, looking back at the boy.

"I'm sure Minato-kun will make a great Hokage!" A girl said.

"Me too."

"Me three!"

Quickly, some girls surrounded Minato, saying that he would make a great Hokage.

"I, for one, think that Neji-kun will make an even better Hokage." Harume said, looking at the boy beside her with a blush.

"Yeah, she's right, too."

"Neji-kun is an Uchiha and a Hyuuga, he would make a powerful Hokage."

Quickly, most of the girls in the class shifted to Neji.

"…What just happened to my popularity?" Minato questioned.

"Well, you can't blame. Only a few girls have a crush on you for being the Hokage's son. But all the girls, even the ones who do like you, also have a crush on Neji." A silver haired boy with hazel eyes said.

"I'm just as good as he is, Enma." Minato replied to his best friend.

"I'm sure you are." Enma said, tapping his friend's shoulder.

Of course their focus would shift to him. Uchiha Neji, the prodigy and heartthrob of their generation. Being highly gifted and both a member of the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan, not to mention handsome, with that untidy jet black hair of his that reached down near the crook of neck and cool attitude of superiority. He was tall, dark, and handsome guy that every girl wanted. It ticked Minato off to no end.

And then, Minato's attention was caught by Harume, who was still staring and blushing at Neji, who wasn't giving any attention to the girls around him.

"_Alright, time to impress Harume-chan…_" Minato thought as he started walking towards the girl of his dreams, through the crowd of fangirls.

"Hi Harume-chan." Minato said with a grin.

"What do you want?" Harume asked.

"Uh, well, I…I was just thinking whether you'd like to…maybe go out on a date with me." Minato said.

"As if." Harume replied, before returning her attention to Neji.

Harume didn't think much of Minato. She deeply respected the Hokage and she idolized Haruno Sakura. But Minato, in her opinion, seemed like a loud, obnoxious, spoiled brat who thought he could get away with everything because of his parents. Not to mention that he was always shouting things like "I'll become the greatest Hokage ever!" when he could barely score a grade above 20, not to mention that he seemed pretty girly and unreliable, different from Neji.

Minato slumped his head down in defeat and depression, before raising it again to see what Harume was doing. She was back to staring at Neji. What did he have that Minato didn't?

Minato instantly leaped on the table, in front of Neji, and crouched down and started glaring at the boy, who glared right back with his white eyes.

"What do you want…?" Neji asked.

"…Uchiha…" Minato said, glaring down at the boy.

"Uzumaki…" The dark-haired boy replied equally. He didn't care if this guy's parents where his godparents, there was something about Minato that pissed him off.

Everyone could see the sparks flying between them.

"Minato! Stop glaring at Neji-kun!" Harume said.

"You wanna pick a fight?" Neji asked.

"Bring it." Minato replied.

"Quit it, Minato!" Kushina said as she held her brother back. "Sorry about him, Neji-kun, you know how he is." Kushina said.

Neji just scoffed and turned his head away.

"I'm back. Hope you have all behaved." Tenten said as she looked at the students, who quickly returned to their seats. "Minato, Neji, I hope you two didn't fight each other, did you?"

Both Minato and Neji just looked away, not giving an answer.

"*Sigh*, fine. Anyway, all of you outside, that you will be called one by one for the graduation test. If you pass, then you can receive your own hitai-ate." Tenten said.

The students all headed outside of the classroom and each awaited their turn anxiously, ready for the test. One by one, students entered and left, each with their hitai-ate in hand.

"Uzumaki Minato!" Iruka called.

Minato entered the classroom and faced is two teachers.

"So, Minato, as you probably know already, you graduation test will consist of make clones." Iruka said.

"So, how many clones can you make?" Tenten asked.

"I can do better than just a simple illusionary clone jutsu." Minato said as he placed his index and middle fingers in a cross formation

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Instantly, ten solid clones appeared beside Minato.

"So, what do you think of that! I can make even more if you want." Minato said.

"No need, we believe you. And it's not that surprising seeing it was your father's signature jutsu. Your sister was also able to form some shadow clones. You only needed to make four clones. With ten, you more than pass the graduation test." Iruka said.

"Alright! Woohoo! Hokage title, here I come!" Minato said as he dissipated the clones.

"Here's your hitai-ate, Minato." Tenten said as she handed him the headband.

"Thanks!" Minato said as he took his hitai-ate and left the class with a huge grin on his face.

"That kid is just like his father, don't you think?" Tenten said.

"Yeah, I won't be surprised when he actually does become Hokage." Iruka replied. "By the way, Tenten…How's your wound?"

Tenten suddenly became very quiet and her expression solemn, and she unconsciously moved her hand to grabbed her lift wrist.

"…It's been 12 years since that incident…but the mark never left us." Tenten said. "We're all still waiting…for the day when we will have to fight again, even in this condition. But maybe now…now we can entrust the future to this young generation." Tenten replied.

Once the graduation exam was, all the students, who had all were allowed to leave the Academy, where their parents were waiting for them.

"Minato, Kushina! Over here!" Naruto said as he finally caught sight of his children.

The Uzumaki twins immediately ran up to their dad and gave him a big hug, before showing their parents their hitai-ate.

"You guys look so great with those hitai-ate. My little kids are already shinobi." Sakura said as she looked at her kids. "Seems like yesterday that I dropped you two off here at the Academy for the first time."

"Yeah, and Minato wouldn't stop crying." Kushina said, remembering the day. "You wouldn't let go of Mom."

"…Shut up." Minato said as he looked away with a blush.

"Well, we should probably go home and celebrate." Naruto said. And with that, they left towards their home to celebrate their children's graduation.

(The next day)

The students had all returned to the Academy one last time in order to learn into what teams they would be split into.

"Alright everyone, sit down while I read you your team divisions." Tenten said as she looked at the paper in her hand.

"I wonder what team we'll be split into." Minato whispered to Enma.

"Well, as long as my team are people who I like, I really don't mind." Enma replied.

"I wanna be in the same team as Harume-chan." Minato said as he began to fantasize again, imagining already showing off in front of her and asking her out.

"What about me?" Enma asked.

"Oh, yeah, you too!" Minato replied, brought out of his daze.

"Team 5: Uzumaki Kushina, Aburame Mushi, and Inuzuka Kamu. Meet at the Training Grounds #5."

"Looks like Kushina got stuck with Mushi and Kamu." Enma said.

"Yeah. I wonder who their sensei will be." Minato said.

"Team 7: Uzumaki Minato, Nishimura Enma…"

"Alright!" Minato and Enma said as they high-fived each other.

"and Hayashi Harume. Meet at Training Grounds #7."

"Yes!" Minato said as he stood up from his seat, hands high in the air, while Harume slumped her head down in disappointment.

"_Great…Not only don't I get to go with Neji-kun, but I'm also stuck with these two idiots._" Harume thought.

"Team 10: Nara Shikane, Yamanaka Inoshi, and Akimichi Chouro. Meet at Training Grounds #10."

"Can you believe it? Me, you, and Harume-chan! This is sweet!" Minato said.

"Looks like you got your wish, Minato!" Kushina said.

"Now all I wonder is who our sensei will be?" Minato wondered.

"Team 15: Uchiha Neji, Rock Neiwa, and Anawe Hotaru. Meet at Training Ground #15. Those are all the teams, you´re all dismissed." Tenten said.

And with that, the students left, each one heading with their teams towards their assigned Training Grounds.

* * *

Well, tell me what you though of the chapter and how you like it so far. Leave your review down below. And sorry I haven't been around lately. You know, school and all.


	2. Team Konohamaru

I do not own anything. Also, I added a significant change in the last chapter during the explanation of the conclusion of the Fourth Shinobi World War.

* * *

Minato's eye kept twitching repeatedly in annoyance as he waited for his teacher who was already supposed to be there.

"Where is he? !" Minato shouted out angrily. "This is our first day and he already is late!"

"Minato-kun, calm down. I'm sure that he has a good reason to be late." Enma said, trying make his friend relax.

"Sorry, can't really say I do."

The other turned in the direction of the voice to see a spiky-haired brunette wearing a standard Jonin attire and a navy blue scarf.

"Konohamaru-niichan!" Minato exclaimed as he ran and hugged his big brother figure.

"Hey there, kiddo. Great to see you too." Konohamaru replied.

"What're you doing here?" Minato asked.

"I'm your sensei." Konohamaru said proudly while pointing at himself.

"No way! Really? !" Minato said joyfully.

"Yup. So from now on you'll have to refer to me as Konohamaru-sensei."

Minato kept jumping up and down in excitement, proclaiming that his team got the best sensei ever while Enma and Harume just stood in awe looking at Konohamaru. There was not a single person who didn't know who he was. Their sensei was expected to become the Nanadaime Hokage. They never would have guessed that such a legendary shinobi would be their sensei.

"You two must be Enma and Harume. Pleasure in meeting you." Konohamaru said with a grin to his two other students.

"Konohamaru-sensei, do you know who are the other sensei for the other Genin teams?" Minato asked.

"Well, the ones that I do know are the ones from Team 5, 10, and 15." Konohamaru said.

(Training Grounds #5)

"Sorry, that I'm late, guys. Hikari-chan wouldn't stop crying and the babysitter arrived kind of late." A woman in Jonin uniform, with light brown hair tied into two ponytails said as she arrived at the scene.

"Moegi-neechan?" Kushina questioned.

"Hey there, kids."

"Let me guess; you're our sensei." Kamu said.

"We have a winner. So if you really want to be accepted as worthy of the rank of Genin, you'll have to pass through me first."

(Training Ground #10)

"Tori-sensei, aren't you a bit to young to have your own Genin team? I mean, you're just 17." Inoshi said, looking at the girl with long black hair and three spikes at the end.

"Whether I'm too young or not, the Hokage himself has decided that I am the most suitable to be your Jonin mentor, especially due to the fact that I have know you guys since you were babies." Tori replied.

"You really shouldn't be underestimating Tori-sensei, Inoshi." Shikane replied as she gazed sharply at her mentor. "The granddaughter of the Sandaime and daughter of the Genjustsu master, Kurenai. She is considered a prodigy among Konoha shinobi."

"Exactly. So you kids will be facing me." Tori replied.

(Training Grounds #15)

"Alright, let's get straight to the deal. I am the one who will decide whether or not you kids are worthy of graduating the Academy. You fail before me, and I will send you back." Hanabi said, looking at her group of students.

"Good. I've been waiting for the chance to go all out against you." Neji said as he looked at his aunt and activated his Byakugan.

"Don't get cocky, brat. You're still a decade too early to be within my league." Hanabi replied as she activated her own Byakugan.

(Training Grounds #7)

"So Moegi-san is Team 5's mentor, Tori-san is Team 10's, and Hanabi-san is Team 15's." Harume simplified.

"That's about it." Konohamaru said as he pulled out two bells from his pocket. "And it's about time we begin our test, too. This is how things are going to work. We Jonin instructors are the ones who decide whether or not you kids will be allowed to be on the team. Any of you fail or show us something that we disapprove of, and it is off another year without being able to be a shinobi."

"WHAT? !" Minato, Enma, and Harume yelled.

"You heard me. However, the ones that manages to get these bells from me are guaranteed to stay in the team, regardless of what my opinion on you is."

"But…there are only two bells." Enma pointed out.

"Which is exactly the point. One of you will not have a 100% guaranteed spot on the team." Konohamaru. "That will depend on me. Now when I say-"

Konohamaru was cut off when he received a blow to the face from Minato, only to disappear in a puff of smoke and another Konohamaru land on Minato.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, when I say "start", you will try and take these bells from me. Ready. Start." Konohamaru said as he calmly got of Minato and made a single shadow clone before jump on a tree branch and dozing off.

"Is he playing with us?" Minato asked.

"Don't worry. One shadow clone is all I need to beat you guys." Konohamaru's clone said.

"We'll see about that. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Minato formed several clones around him, and each of them charged at Konohamaru's clone. Konohamaru just ducked the kick of the first one, backswiped the second one, stepped on the head of the third one and gave a kick to the face on the one behind while also using him as leverage to send himself backwards and kick the other clone. Konohamaru then stepped to the side, causing two clones to hit each other, grabbed another clone who tried to kick his head from behind by the leg and threw it at yet another incoming clone, before being tackled by the real Minato from behind, causing him to spin around, but still dodge the punch to the face from the last clone. Konohamaru then countered by elbowing the clone in the ribs and grabbing Minato's arm and slamming him with his back to the ground.

"Told ya. All I need is a single shadow clone." Konohamaru said.

"This isn't over." Minato said as he also disappeared in a puff of smoke, causing konohamaru's eyes to widen as he turned and saw a clone preparing a Rasengan in Minato's hand, before the blonde charged at him.

Konohamari's clone suddenly appeared behind Minato and grabbed his wrist and twisted it, causing the spiral sphere to dissipate.

"Not bad. Had I not caught on fast enough, you would've been able to hit me with that attack." Konohamaru replied. "That would've seriously wounded my pride as a Jonin."

Konohamaru then lightly pressed in between Minato's shoulder blade and made him pass out.

"Alright, nex-"

Konohamaru instantly sighted Enma before him with his hands together forming the tiger seal. Thinking the same, Konohamaru formed his own seal and he and Enma breathed out fire, their jutsus clashing before Konohamaru's fire jutsu overwhelmed Enma.

Meanwhile, the real Konohamaru barely opened his eyes as he took his hand from behind his head and easily blocked Harume's strike, and then defended against all her attacks, not moving any part of his body except for his arm.

"Note to self: Be careful with Harume. Smartest of the group. Let Minato fight so as to learn my fighting style and techniques and then let Enma fight clone alone so she could go after the real thing." Konohamaru thought.

At the same moment the Konohamaru clone had already taken out Enma and in front of Harume and lightning speed and delivered a swift blow to the guts, knocking her out. With all three of his students taken care of, the Konohamaru's shadow clone, disappeared and Konohamaru placed all of his students together.

"*Sigh*, they still have much to learn." Konohamaru said with a smile as he looked at the three youths and scratched his head.

(A while later)

"Would anyone mind explaining to me why I AM THE ONLY ONE THAT'S TIED TO A LOG? !" Minato shouted as he tried to render himself free from the ropes.

"Because, out of all three of you, you had the worst performance, Minato." Konohamaru said cheerfully.

"WHAT? !"

"Yup." Konohamaru said. "Do you kids know the purpose of the test?"

Judging from the blank stares his students were giving him, Konohamaru assumed it was a "no".

"It was to see if you kids would be able to work together as a team. You kids never stood a chance against me, but fighting alone just decreased your chances. Enma, when you fought against me, you didn't have any battle plan, and just kept delivering blow after blow, hoping something would happen. Harume, you came up with a brilliant strategy to go after the real one, but at the cost of your teammates. And Minato, you were the worst. You just blindly jumped in, not knowing a thing about your opponent, assuming you could take him on."

The three Genin just looked down in shame, reflecting on their mistakes.

"I'll ask you this now. Enma, if you had to give up your spot in the team so that Minato or Harume could pass, would you?" Konohamaru asked.

"…Yes."

"Harume, if you had to give up on a mission for Minato or Enma, would you?"

"…Yes."

"…Minato. If someone held Harume hostage and told you to kill Enma or else she dies, which would you choose?"

Minato closed his eyes in deep thought for a second before opening them, full with resolution.

"Neither. I would tell them to instead make a trade. To take me as their hostage."

Konohamaru looked at his students for a second before turning around and starting to walk away.

"Congratulations." Konohamaru said suddenly, surprising the Genin. "You all pass with flying colors."

"…Really?" Harume asked.

"Of course. A man once said "Those who don't follow the rules are trash. But those who don't care about their comrades are even lower than trash." That is the code that we shinobi live by in this new age of peace." Konohamaru said as he turned around to face his students.

"That's actually kind of cool." Enma said.

"Alright, I'm now even closer to being Hokage!" Minato said. "I'll be the next and greatest Hokage!"

"Pfft; noob." Konohamaru said as he rolled his eyes. "If anyone is going to be the next Hokage, it's me."

"Oh I see. It's on, bro." Minato replied as he and his sensei glared at each other.

"I have a feeling that these two are going to get along pretty well." Harume said.

* * *

Well, I hope you all liked the chapter. To sitrukpc: no, Minato won't have the same sensei as Naruto because Kakashi is dead, along with Gai. Madara killed them. The only Jonin mentors from the previous generation that is still alive are Ebisu and Kurenai. To hiatus999: Yes, Sasuke got with Hinata, and no that doesn't cause an anomally. It's proven in the manga since Hashirama got with Mito even though the Senju and Uzumaki were very distand relatives. Also, I will start writing a story on Obito in order to expand his backstory, and later that story will play a role in this story. And last but not least, I would like to hear suggestions for Team Konohamaru's first mission. Any suggestions?


End file.
